


Two Stripes - New Version

by anotheroneonline



Series: Two stripes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Actually only implied, Angst, Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Smut, Eventual marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fred is indeed dead and I'm sorry I promise, Happy Ending, Mild Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Romance, non-canon characters - Freeform, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheroneonline/pseuds/anotheroneonline
Summary: A one shot work about what might potentially happen if Hermione ends up pregnant by a certain potions master.I edited it and made some slight changes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Two stripes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002039
Kudos: 33





	Two Stripes - New Version

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of a fanfic I wrote back in July.  
> I also worked in a quote from one of my favourite rom-coms of all time. Everyone who can figure out the movie gets a virtual cookie. Two if you can also say which character said it.

Two stripes – Absolutely the dumbest version

Two stripes on a plastic stick, that was how it all started. Looking back on the events of that day, Hermione could say with certainty, that the only thing she hadn’t felt was happiness. She was shocked, worried and also a bit angry at herself, but she definitely didn’t feel joy. Hermione sat there on the toilet seat with her shoes still on, that’s how rushed she had been, and just cried for a while. Had it been minutes or hours, she couldn’t tell.  
The very first thing that came to her mind was how she was going to tell the father, because one thing was for sure, he was not going to be happy about it. In fact, she was sure that he was going to scream and throw insults at her, while failing to see how this was his fault as well. She knew that she needed to be a hundred percent certain about her being pregnant before telling him and she knew that he would probably demand proof. So, she calmed herself and booked a healer’s appointment.  
When Hermione sat in the waiting room at Saint Mungo’s, her thoughts began to spiral again. What if she was indeed pregnant? What would her friends say? Her parents? How was she going to manage this without having a nervous panic attack? Screw that, she was already having one. But most importantly, how was he going to react? It always came back to this thought. They hadn’t spent time with each other in two weeks, due to Hermione’s original believe of having a stomach bug and therefore not wanting to spread it onto him. But if she was truly pregnant, then there was no more hiding from him, to be honest, she had considered running away to a charming greek island, but then decided that that was possibly the dumbest idea she had ever had. She hadn’t noticed how much time had passed, when she was ripped out of her descending spiral of thoughts by the nurse calling her in.  
Inside the office Hermione was greeted by a friendly, middle-aged woman in a white lab coat. They first talked a bit about Hermione’s symptoms and then she was told to lay down on the stretcher and pull up her shirt. The healer moved her wand over her lower abdomen, clearly looking for something which she still hoped wasn’t there. When she heard the heartbeat of the foetus currently growing inside her, she dropped into a void of blankness feeling as though she was falling. When the healer asked her if she wanted a printout, all she could do was nod. She seemed to notice that Hermione wasn’t overjoyed with the news and quietly also handed her a brochure about options in the case of an unwanted pregnancy. She left the healer’s office after an hour with two print outs, a brochure and the confirmation of being round about six weeks pregnant.  
When Hermione returned home, she only had time to throw herself into the next kitchen chair before she went limp and started sobbing uncontrollably. She sat like that for almost two hours before she summoned some paper and a pen and started writing a note to her partner of almost one and a half years, in which she asked him to come over. She sent the note away via owl and then went to clean herself in the bathroom. While standing in front of the mirror, she pushed up her shirt but logically there wasn’t something to see yet.  
When she came back to her kitchen, she saw that the owl had already returned with a note from him agreeing to their meeting that evening.  
She went to put on a fire in the living room and spent the rest of the afternoon reading a novel. At around half five she got up and ordered take-out at her favourite restaurant. The food arrived at 6:15 and she had barely enough time to set the table and warm the food up a bit before the doorbell rang again. In front of her door stood none other than Severus Snape, potions master and Slytherin’s Head of House. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. 

“How have you been, darling?”  
“Quite well and you?”  
“As good as one can be, when one is teaching insufferable dunderheads.”  
“They’re still that bad, huh?”  
“Bad isn’t even near to the truth. They make me miss your annoying friends.”  
“Well, then it’s probably good news I ordered chicken kebab?”  
“Yes, very good news indeed.”

They went into the kitchen, sat down at the table and began eating.  
When they were finished, they cleaned up together and Hermione made tea.  
They took their mugs of tea and went into the living room, where they sat down on the settee. Hermione then started the conversation.  
“Okay, so I’m going to be completely honest with you, I didn’t just call you here because I just wanted to see you. Something has come up which requires for the two of us to have a serious conversation. You know how a couple of weeks  
ago, I suspected that I was suffering from a stomach bug, right?”  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“Well, my period didn’t come either, so I started to become suspicious and took a test.” She glanced at him and could see that it started to dawn on him. “After the test, I went to a healer to have the result of the test confirmed. And- “she couldn’t go on, as tears started running down her cheeks. She took the ultrasound picture out of her pocket, pressed it into his hands and made a run for her bedroom. As she reached it, Hermione locked the door and threw herself onto the bed.  
She heard footsteps approaching the door and then knocking on the door followed by Severus’ voice. 

“Hermione, Love open the door.”  
“No.”  
“Hermione please, we can talk about this and we should.”  
“No.”  
“Hermione, I promise I’m not mad, I just want to talk about it.”  
“No.”  
“Please Hermione”  
She stayed silent for a couple of minutes and so did he.  
“Hermione?”

She didn’t answer, instead she went and opened the door. On the other side she was met by the sight of Severus, holding up the ultrasound picture and looking at her questioningly.

“Is this what I think it is?”  
“If by ‘it’ you mean our unborn child, then yes.”  
“How?”  
“Well, I think you know how.”  
“Don’t play coy with me Hermione.”  
“I’m not playing coy, Sev. I’m playing ‘I’m fucking terrified because I’m unexpectedly pregnant and don’t even know if my boyfriend of two and a half years wants children or not. Therefore I don’t know if he’ll up and leave or if he is going to stay and raise our bastard with me’, so fuck you for suggesting that I’m playing coy.”  
“I’m sorry Herm.”  
“You better be. After all it’s your fucking fault too.”  
“So what’s the plan?”  
“I don’t know. I mean I’ve always wanted children and I surely wouldn’t mind having them now, but I don’t want to be raising them alone.”  
“You wouldn’t be raising them alone. I would be there with you.”  
“Really? You would raise a child with me?”  
“Yes.”  
At those words Hermione flung herself into Severus’ arms and began to sob.  
“I was so worried you would just up and leave as soon as I told you.”  
“Why would I ever do that?”  
“Because you don’t like children. Or at least you never stated you wanted any.”  
“Why would you think that I hate children?”  
“Umm I’m sorry but do you remember my years at Hogwarts?”  
“You were teenagers. Everybody dislikes teenagers. Teenagers even dislike themselves.”  
“Ok true, but you can’t blame me for thinking that children were something that you’re not really fond of.”  
“If we had talked about that topic like mature adults and not just made assumptions, you would’ve discovered that I would indeed like to settle down with a couple of kids. The thing I’m worried about aren’t the children but rather my father qualities.”  
“Your father qualities? Why?”  
“Because my father was a piss poor one and I’m worried I would be just like him.”  
“Oh Sev, lock at me darling. I promise you, you’re not going to be like your father. In fact, I’m convinced you’re going to make a great father.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“So, what are your plans now that we both know about the pregnancy?”  
“I thought that it might be time to discuss where this relationship is going.”  
“Ok, let’s do that then.”  
“What are your thoughts on moving in together?”  
“I considered it for a couple of months now, because the commute from Hogwarts to here started to annoy me. And I think it would be favourable now, given the circumstances.”  
“Where would you propose we move to?”  
“How about Hogsmeade, easier to get away from than Hogwarts, but still close enough for the me to come and stay overnight.”  
“Yeah but what about your duties as Head of House? Don’t you have to be available 24/7?”  
“I’m sure I can work out something. And if not, we can work out something, so you can apparate from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.”  
“Okay what about summer?”  
“What about it?”  
“Where would we stay during summer?”  
“Well, I suppose this flat is too small to stay here, so I’d suggest we either start looking for something together or we could move into my space.”  
“Spinner’s End?”  
“Yeah, would that be an issue for you, Love?”  
“No, though we would definitely have to renovate, especially if we ever had more children.”  
“You would want more children?”  
“Yes, I was an only child and I have to say it gets quite lonely from time to time.”  
“I was an only child too, though I doubt that having a sibling would have changed anything for me.”  
“How many would you like?”  
“Three to four. You?”  
“Well at least two. And I think I could manage four, but I suppose we can talk about it once we get there.”  
“Yeah, I suppose so.”  
“Do you want to get married?”  
“Yes, but you don’t expect us to get married just because you’re pregnant, right?”  
“Of course not, we have the year 2002, not 1952. We don’t have to get married just because you got me pregnant.”  
“I still wonder how that happened.”  
“Well, you know when a wizard and a witch love each other very much –“  
She was met with a death glare from Severus.  
“I jest, I think it might have happened on George’s birthday party. It was the start of the month, so I might have forgotten to take the potion, and we were both quite drunk, so we easily could’ve forgotten the charm.”  
“Sounds plausible.”  
“Want to go to bed?”  
Why, you’re already pregnant aren’t you?”  
“Severus Snape get your mind out of the gutter, I meant sleeping only. Besides if you wanted to, you’d have to do it by yourself, because I really am way too tired for that today.”  
“Ok, let’s go and sleep then.”  
“Can you stay here?”  
“Yes, I left the oldest prefects in charge.”  
“Let’s go sleep then.”  
They went to the bedroom, changed and snuggled themselves into one another.  
Before they fell asleep, Severus murmured, “I love you, Hermione Jean Granger.”  
“And I love you, Severus Tobias Snape.”

The next few weeks, Hermione and Severus started looking for a house in Hogsmeade together, after Severus managed to assign Draco Malfoy, who was now the DADA professor at Hogwarts, as Deputy Head of House. They managed to find a cottage with four bedrooms and a basement on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, close to the path that lead up to Hogwarts. Severus first moved his furniture there after he left his quarters to Draco. On the next available weekend they moved Hermione’s things there too. They sorted out all of their furniture and personal belongings to fit in the space. The most difficult thing was to find space for their gigantic book collection. After two days of hustling around the cottage, they finally had everything sorted out and agreed to go to Spinner’s End next weekend in order to store some of Hermione’s things there as well. When they sat down in front of the living room fireplace on Sunday night, Severus turned to Hermione.

“When’s your next healer’s appointment?”  
“Thursday afternoon, why?”  
“I wanted to ask, whether it would be possible for me to join you.”  
“Why of course you can, after all it’s your child too.”  
“Okay, then I guess I’ll join you on Thursday.”

On Thursday they went to Saint Mungo’s together. Inside the examination room, they were greeted by the healer and Hermione lay down on the stretcher again. When the healer procured the baby’s heartbeat and a picture of the baby Hermione heard the muffled sound of sobs next to her. She turned her head only to find Severus covering his mouth, watching the baby as though he were bewitched, all while tears where flowing down his cheeks.

“You’re alright Honey?”  
“Yes, it’s just so beautiful and surreal. I mean, to think we made a tiny human that is currently inside of you, it’s just so surreal.”  
“Yes, yes it is, but that’s what makes it so wonderful.”

They left the office with another printout of the baby, which Hermione planned on gluing into a photo-album, which she purchased a couple of days back. It was bound in a brown, leathery casing and had pages out of parchment. It was her plan to turn it into an album full of photos of her child during pregnancy and it’s first year of life. When they got back to the house, they discussed how they were going to tell their friends and family about the happy news. They agreed that they had to tell Hermione’s parents before anyone else. And so, Hermione made plans for Sunday lunch with her parents. Her parents had been surprisingly supportive of her relationship with Severus, so she hoped that this news would go down well too.  
They arrived in front of her parents’ house in Hampstead at 11 am. Inside they were greeted by her parents who were excited to see her, since the last time they saw her was at Easter, two and a half months ago. As her mother hugged her, Hermione was once again happy that she wasn’t showing yet. They first sat down in the sitting room and talked about everything that happened in the last couple of months. Her parents seemed exceedingly satisfied about them moving in together. When it became time to tell them about the baby, Hermione became panicked and squeezed Severus’ hand tightly, before beginning to talk again

“Mum, Dad? Severus and I need to tell you something and we want to ask you not to judge as too much.”  
“Well, what is it sweetheart?” her father asked  
“Wearehavingababy!” she blurted out in an incoherent stumble of words.  
Everything that happened after happened so fast, that it all became a blur for Hermione. Her father ran out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Her mother turned to her with an apologetic look, before running after him. When they both left, Hermione burst in to tears and was taken into Severus’ arms, who started to stroke her back in soothing patterns. After a while, her parents came back into the room. Her mother sat back down, but Hermione’s father stayed in the doorframe and addressed himself at Severus.

“You, my office, now.” He said, while pointing behind him in the corridor.  
“Sure, what should I bring, my duelling pistols or my sword?” John shot him a look that, if looks could kill, would’ve been his end. Severus got up and left with John, Hermione and her mother stayed in the living room.

“Are you alright, Love? You look as though you’ve been crying.”  
“Yes mum, I’m quite alright.”  
“I apologise for your father, he’ll come around. It’s just the surprise that got him a bit unhinged at the moment.”  
“I hope he will, after all you’re the only grandparents the little one got left.”  
“I’m sure he will, Love. Now onto important stuff, how far along are you?”  
“Three months.”  
“Everything okay with the baby?”  
“Yes, the healers have some good, unpainful, less dangerous techniques to run tests and they didn’t detect anything.”  
“That’s great.”  
“How’s Severus taken to the news of being a dad?”  
“Very well, he cried at the healer’s, when he first saw the baby.”  
“So did your father when he first saw you, it’s a good sign believe me. Also, if you ever need anything, you can always call or come over.”  
“Thanks mum.” Hermione started to cry again.  
“Oh, come here” Jean Granger said, while opening her arms.  
They came together in a bone crushing hug, just as Severus and John returned from the office. Her father turned to her.

“Hermione, would you accompany me into my office for a quick chat?”  
“Yes, dad.”

They got up and walked into her dad’s office, a room who’s walls we’re entirely covered in tall bookshelves filled with books in dark, leathery envelopes. The only wall not covered with bookshelves was filled out by a bay window in front of which stood her father’s desk and two armchairs. They sat down in said armchairs and her father began to talk. 

“Sweetheart, first of all, I would like to apologise for my reaction earlier, I can’t deny that I was shocked about your news, however that doesn’t justify the way in which I reacted. I should’ve stayed and listened to you, I’m sorry.”  
“Apology accepted Dad.”  
“I also talked to Severus and I have to say, that I’m pleasantly surprised by the way in which you both are handling things. I liked to learn, that you’ve moved in together and cleared all of your expectations of the future. I find that quite important in a relationship. And I’m happy that you did it. As to the pregnancy, I will need some more time to get warmed up to the fact that you’re expecting, however I wish you all the happiness and hope that everything will turn out fine.”  
“Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me.”

They also hugged and went back to the living room, just to find it empty and instead found their respective partners in the kitchen, talking and drinking tea. They spend some more time with her parents until they returned home in the late afternoon.  
Back home, Hermione started to plan a get together with all of their friends, in order to tell them about the pregnancy. She left Severus to tell Lucius, since he was only his friend and not hers as well. She planned on inviting her friends over on Friday night and sent invitations out to Harry, Ginny, Luna and George. Ron sadly enough didn’t take well to hers and Severus’ relationship and had blocked all attempts at reconciliation ever since. It had hurt her badly back then and sometimes it still stung today, but she mostly made her peace with it. On Friday afternoon, they went up to the castle in order to tell the Hogwarts staff the good news. When they did, Hermione saw McGonagall cry for the first time in eleven years, shortly before she found herself in the arms of her former Head of House. They arrived back home in the late afternoon, leaving them enough time to prepare dinner. They set the table and went upstairs to freshen up, which they had to do twice, because the original attempt had led to some serious snogging and fumbling underneath clothes. They descended the stairs just in time to open the door to their guests. The first ones to arrive were Ginny and Harry. The pair of them were freshly married since October of last year and had been together for almost four years now. When Hermione first started seeing Severus, it had been kind of awkward. But Harry had made some efforts and eventually they started to warm up to each other, slowly establishing a friendly relationship with one another. The next one to arrive was George, who greeted Hermione with a hug and shook hands with Severus. George matured fast after the events of the war. This maturity made it easy for him and Severus to form a respectful relationship with one another. Sometimes Severus even helped him on some brewing experiments for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Luna arrived late as usual, but after all this time nobody minded it anymore. Luna had been the first to know about their relationship. Since she allegedly detected it because of the change in Hermione’s aura. Apparently, she noticed something now as well, because she shot Hermione a knowing look, before following her into the kitchen. They all sat down around the kitchen table and began eating. During the meal they talked about all the recent events in their respective lives. When they finished, the party retired to the living room, where Hermione and Severus remained standing. Hermione looked at the four people on the settee, then turned to Severus, who shot her a reassuring glance. 

“Okay everyone, we have some news for you, and we hope you’ll take them well – “, she paused, took a deep breath and continued “- we’re expecting a baby.” The faces of the people on the sofa lit up and everybody rose to show their congratulations. Luna was the first to reach them.  
“I knew it as soon as I walked through the door.” She whispered into Hermione’s ears as she hugged her. Ginny was next.  
“I’m so happy for you Herms.”  
“Thanks Gin, that really means a lot.”  
Next was George, who hugged her tight.  
“Not bad Granger, not bad at all. Congratulations.”  
“Thanks, Weasley, really appreciate the approval.” Hermione grinned.  
Last was Harry, who hugged Hermione long and tight.  
“I’m so happy for you Mione. I wish you the happiness in the world.”  
“Thank you, Harry, your being here today, sharing this moment with us, really means a lot to me.”  
“I’m glad I’m here today.”  
“So am I.”  
Ginny broke the silence.  
“Okay, so now that the sappy stuff is over, onto more important things. How far along are you?”  
“Three months.”  
“Boy or Girl?” George intersected  
“We don’t know yet, but trust me as soon as we know, we’re going to tell all of you.”  
“The aura of the baby indicates a boy.” Luna said airily.  
“Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we love?” Severus said as he snuggled up to her from behind.  
“Yes, we will, honey.” Hermione leaned back into him.  
“Anybody wants to bet?” George asked.  
“Are you seriously trying to profit of off our unborn child? How utterly wicked of you Weasley.”  
“Problem Snape?”  
“None at all, as a Slytherin, I find myself quite fond of being wicked.”  
They spent the rest of the evening in joyful conversation with one another.

The next weeks until the end of the school year passed by rather quickly, as both Hermione and Snape, found themselves quite busy with work. Hermione’s body started to make the first changes. Her belly started to grow a fair amount and her nausea, slowly but steady, faded away and was replaced by reoccurring abdominal cramps and headaches in the late hours of the day. Hermione was told by her healer that she couldn’t take any potions to ease those symptoms. This bothered Severus, who had started to feel increasingly unhelpful and wanted to rid himself by brewing her some potions. He had confessed this to Hermione who had reacted by reassuring him that he was already a great help by doing minor things around the house. Since that didn’t seem to convince him, Hermione secretly planned a surprise date night for the first weekend of the summer break. She had booked a table at a small restaurant in Hogsmeade, which she and Sev had always wanted to try but never found the time for. She told him about Friday morning, at the kitchen table. He was seemed happy and excited. In the evening she put on a nice summer dress that she had bought a year ago. It was white with a yellow flower print. Luckily, it still fit her. When she came downstairs, Severus already stood next to the door. He had changed out of his usual black and white attire into a navy-blue shirt and a beige pair of trousers. Looking at him Hermione got slightly turned on. It had been a long time since they had sex and he always looked hot in blue. They went to the restaurant and where seated at a table in front of one of the tall windows, which let in the slowly setting sun. They ordered a cold tomato soup. While waiting for their food, Severus seemed to become more and more nervous, as though there was something that was bothering him.

“Sev, what’s wrong? You’ve been fidgeting this entire time.”  
“I was waiting for the right moment to do this. To be honest I’ve been wanting to do this ever since last October.” He reached into his pocket and placed a tiny black box on the table in front of them.  
“Hermione, these past two and a half years with you have been absolute bliss and I realised that I never want to miss said bliss from my life ever again. As I told you, I have been looking for the right time to do this ever since October, but didn’t want to do it on Valentine’s Day in fear of playing into a cliché. When you asked me out today, I saw this as the perfect opportunity. So, Hermione Jean Granger, will you become my wife?”  
“Of course I will Severus.” Hermione said as tears started to tickle down her cheeks.  
“Oh thank Merlin, I was worried you might somehow decline.” Severus started to cry too.  
“I would never. I love you Severus Snape.”  
The food arrived and they started to eat, when they were finished, Severus addressed Hermione again. 

“Do you want dessert.”  
“Hmm yes, but not of the food kind.” She shot him a lustful look and he gulped.  
“Then I suggest we pay and leave, before I devour my dessert right here.”

They paid and made their hasty leave back to the house. They were barely inside, when Severus attacked Hermione’s lips hungrily with his. They fumbled out of their shoes and hurried up the stairs, while stealing hungry kisses from one another. Severus lost his socks as soon as they were through the bedroom door. Then he reached for the zipper of Hermione’s dress, which he tucked open. He kissed his way back up to her neck where he sucked on her neck, making her moan and leaving a red mark. He tugged her dress up over her head. He then turned her around and looked at her naked front. He slowly started to move his fingers down from her cheek to her breasts, where he slowly stroked her clothed nipples with one hand and with the other reached behind her to unclasp her bra. When it fell to the ground he first caressed the sides of her breast, before moving to her nipples, which he first stroked and then took into his mouth and sucked. Hermione moaned at that and pushed his face further onto her breasts, urging him to continue. Severus ventured further down to her already slightly swollen belly, where he licked around her belly button, further arousing her. He kissed her belly before coming back up to her face and kissing her on the lips, Hermione tried to rouse a reaction out of him by pushing her tongue forward, demanding entrance into his mouth, Severus opened his mouth by moaning and welcomed her inside. While their tongues fought for dominance, they slowly moved to the bed. Standing next to the bed, Hermione opened the buttons of Severus’ shirt and caressed his naked torso, paying special attention to his nipples, which Severus reacted to with another loud moan. He gently pushed her onto the bed and got rid of his own trousers, before joining her on the bed. He slowly kissed himself down her body until he reached the hemline of her knickers, which he slowly pulled down her legs. He then kissed his way up her thighs back to the lips of her cunt, which he parted slowly to find her already wet with arousal. He started to lick his way up her pussy, towards her pulsing clitoris, where he paused and looked up, only to find her panting heavily and looking beautifully disheveld. He then started to slowly circle her clitoris with his tongue, which made Hermione moan loudly and call out his name. He picked up the pace until he felt her stiffen underneath him, which was when he declined shortly, before slowly pushing a finger inside her pussy. He started to push in and out, before he added a second finger and lastly a third, at that point, he had also increased the speed and Hermione was a panting, moaning mess before him. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue instead, which made Hermione buck up her hips to meet the thrusts of his hot tongue. Severus increased the speed, until Hermione finally came with his name on her lips. Hermione then pushed Severus back on the bed, riding him of his underwear in the process. She started by kissing him on the lips, before she started sucking on his neck, leaving some of her marks on him too. She then lightly stroked the sides of his torso, which made him moan out because of the sensory pleasure. She then diverted her attentions to his nipples, which she stroked until they became erect and then took them into her mouth. This made Severus mad with pleasure and he started to moan uncontrollably. Hermione then made her way to his legs, passing the space between them, but ignoring it. She stroked up his legs to his thighs, which she pampered with soft kisses, which earned her another set of moans from Severus. She then finally paid attention to his erect cock, which stood tall and proud between his legs. Hermione licked her hands, lubricating them in the process. She closed one of her hands around the root of his dick and with the thumb of the other circled the tip of his penis, smearing his precum all over it. She then started to pump up and down his erection, which caused him to moan aloud. She continued like that for a while, slowly increasing the speed, until Severus’ pants started to become more laboured, at which point she let go of him, giving him a small pause, before she moved her attention to his balls, softly touching them with one finger and kissing them. Severus went wild at that and started to pant and moan out her name. Hermione went back to his shaft and took him in her mouth, she still wasn’t able to take all of him at once, but she managed quite a bit. Severus bucked his hips up at her as he went even madder with arousal. Hermione bobbed up and down his cock, steadily increasing her speed, until she felt him tense underneath her. She got up and rested herself on her lower legs. She took him in hand again, securing him in place, before she slowly sunk down on him. Even after two years, it still felt magnificent to have him inside her, as he quite deliciously filled her out. She paused shortly, before she started to move up and down on his penis, which made him moan again. As she increase her pace, Severus moved his hands to her breasts and started stroking them softly which made her moan. As she started to come closer and closer to her climax, he moved his fingers down to her clit and rub it quite hard, which finally sent her over the cliff. He followed her shortly and she felt his hot cum shot up into her. They fell back onto the bed sweaty and out of breath. Severus reached for his wand and cleaned them with a quick Scourgify before he took Hermione into his arms and drapped the blanket over them. They shared one last romantic kiss, before they fell asleep in eachothers’ arms. 

In August they moved to Spinner’s End, where they spend a lot of time cleaning, decluttering and throwing out old furniture. They managed to magically enlarge the house, without making it noticeable to the muggle neighbours. They also started to buy and read pregnancy guides.  
When they went to the doctor’s in September, they found out that they were having a baby boy.When they came home, they immediately started to brainstorm name ideas.

“Are there any names you particularly like?” she asked as she turned to him from the kitchen sink where she had just poured herself a glass of water.  
“I would like Theodore or Sebastian. What about you?”  
“I love Hugo and maybe Henry?”  
“How does Hugo Sebastian or Henry Theodore sound to you?”  
“I think I’d prefer Theodore Hugo or Henry Sebastian.”  
“Henry Sebastian Granger-Snape it is then.”  
“I was thinking more along the lines of Theodore Hugo Snape.”  
“You would take my lastname?  
“Yes Severus I would.”  
“Ok, if that’s what you want then Theodore Hugo Snape it is.” and with that he took the newest ultrasound picture, glued it into the photo album and wrote Theodore Hugo Snape in his beautiful, kind of cursive handwriting underneath. Then he went up to Hermione and softly kissed her on the lips.  
“I love you Severus.”  
“And I love you Hermione.” he kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her belly.  
“And you too Theo.”  
It was then that they felt their son move for the first time, Hermione had felt light movements before, but this was the first time he actually kicked against her stomach wall with full force. Sev looked up to her in disbelieve and then started to smile and chuckle.  
“I think he likes his name.”  
“So, he does.”

On her birthday, the 19th of September, Severus arranged a tiny party for her at home for which he invited her friends and parents. They listened to her favourite music and ate cake, which Severus had baked and decorated.  
Another month went by and Hermione’s bump became significantly bigger which caused her tremendous back pain. At six months pregnant, Hermione now felt the urge to get started on the baby’s room. While their son would stay with them in their bedroom for the first six months or so, after his birth, she wanted to decorate his bedroom and she also wanted to have space to store his clothes. So, on the next weekend she dragged a reluctant Snape with her into the nearest Ikea and bought furniture for their child. At a specified maternity store and bought those items that Ikea didn’t have, plus some first clothes, including a tiny shirt that Hermione picked out which said, “As handsome as daddy.” Snape only commented it with his trademark eyebrow rise but didn’t stop her from buying it. When they returned that evening, Hermione put all of the cloth-made equipment that they bought into the washing machine and Severus levitated all of the furniture boxes upstairs. Since Hermione had wanted to set up the room the muggle way, Severus had already painted it in the colour they wanted a couple of days earlier, so that the walls were now coated in a light beige colour. They had originally wanted to keep the room in neutral colours, hence the wall colour, but then gotten in an argument because neither of them wanted the others house colours, or any house colours for that matter, to dominate the room. Instead they had decided on cliché blue, which was theoretically the house colour of Ravenclaw, but they chose to ignore that, because otherwise they would’ve never been able to compromise. Their friends and family had gifted them a couple of stuffed animals, and while sorting through them it hit Hermione that they hadn’t thought about something rather important yet. She turned to Severus, who was sat on the floor, trying to assemble the nightstand and cursing, because he couldn’t figure out were some of the screws where supposed to go. 

“Severus, Love?”  
“Yeah.” he said absently while fighting with the drawer.  
“We haven’t figured out who’s going to be his god-parent.”  
“I know, but do we really need to?”  
“Of course, we bloody need to, what if something happens to us and there’s nobody designated to take care of him?”  
“What about your parents?”  
“They won’t live forever Sev.”  
“Fine, who do you have in mind?”  
“I was thinking either Ginny or Harry. They both mean a lot to me, they’re reliable and trustworthy, plus they’re in a committed and strong relationship. And I wouldn’t want to burden so much on George, he’s only really gotten over Fred now and he has his business to take care of. I feel like a child would just be in his way.”  
“I agree, and Ms. Lovegood just doesn’t feel sane enough to me.”  
“I’m gracefully ignore what you just said because while it’s partially true, it’s not nice to say.”  
“Do that.”  
“What about you? Do you have anyone in mind?”  
“Well, since I’m Draco’s godfather, it would only be polite to return the offer, but I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”  
“I wouldn’t mind having Lucius or Narcissa as a godparent, Severus. I just feel like the godparent of our first child should be someone we both trust. And until they gained my trust, I’d rather not risk it.”

“So, Potter or Weasley?”  
“My gut says Harry, so I think that’s who we should choose. Plus, it makes sense to have him be our son’s godfather, since he’s a man himself and that will probably make for a better bond.”  
“Okay, if that’s what you want then I’m okay with it.”  
She sends a letter to Harry, asking for them to meet at Harry’s place on Friday. A couple of hours later, she got a reply from Harry agreeing to her plan.  
On Friday they arrived at Grimmauld Place 12, where Harry lived together with Ginny. Even though Hermione had already been here countless times since they moved in, she continued to be amazed at how well they had renovated the old Georgian townhouse. Something that especially astounded her was, that they were able to dislodge the painting of Walburga Black from the wall. Inside they were greeted by Harry and Ginny who both seemed to be in an overly excited mood. When they were seated in the formal sitting room Severus and Hermione exchanged a look before she started to speak.

“We came here today, because Severus and I wanted to ask Harry something.”  
“What is it Mione?” asked Harry  
“Well,” Hermione sat back down and lightly squeezed Snape’s hand “we wanted to ask you to become our son’s godfather.”  
Harry’s head almost did a 180 as he turned to look at Snape  
“Really? You want me as the godfather? Are you sure?”  
“Believe me Potter when I say that we’re hundred percent sure.”  
“Wow, thanks. Gee, that’s such an honour. Of course, yes of course I want to be his godfather.”  
“Good because it would’ve been really awkward if we asked Ginny now. Speaking of it,” she turned to her female best friend “Ginny are you okay with us not choosing you?”  
“Of course, Hermione. I mean since I’m marrying Harry, I’m still going to indirectly be his godmother.”  
“Oh, I’m so glad.” Said Hermione and hugged Ginny again.  
They continued talking for a couple of hours, until Severus and Hermione got up and returned home.

A couple of weeks passed and Halloween was upon them. Hermione and Severus spend the evening of the 31st with body painting, which resulted in Severus drawing a big, fluffy, black cat on her belly. Hermione also started to become more and more restless, since she was now on maternity leave from work which gave her way more free time than what she was used to. She used that time to read up on some topics that interested her but that she hadn’t had time for in the past years.  
Nonetheless, the next month flew by an before they knew it Christmas was upon them. They spent a quiet Christmas Eve at home, eating pizza and watching Christmas movies, namely Die Hard and Die Hard 2. On Christmas day they went over to her parents’ place and on Boxing Day, they joined their friends for a wholesome celebration at Grimmauld Place.  
Two weeks later on New Years’ Eve they spent the entire evening watching some old classical movies.  
Four days later on the 4th of January, in the early morning hours, Hermione went into labour. Looking back, she would describe it as the most painful thing she’d ever done, but also the most rewarding. When she heard her son cry for the first time 18 hours later and shortly after held him in her arms, she felt happier than she had ever felt before. Severus sat next to them and she carefully handed Theo over to him. 

“Hey Theo, it’s me your father.” Snape said softly to the baby who had his eyes closed. He gently stroked the brown-haired head of his son.  
“Mommy and Daddy already love you very much.” He said while starting to tear up and then handed their son back to Hermione  
“Hey Theo, this Mummy and – “she started to cry “I can only agree with your Daddy, we love you a lot.”

The next day she was visited by all of her friends who all got their turn at holding the baby. When it was Harry’s turn to hold him, he started to cry as well. 

“Hello Theodore, I’m your Uncle Harry and I’m your godfather. I promise that I’m going to try my best, but your mum can confirm that I tend to mess everything up, so it’s probably all going to be chaos.” Hermione started crying at that.  
A couple of days later Hermione and Theodore went home to Spinner’s End. 

Four months later, Hermione walked towards Severus, who, accompanied by a ministry official Lucius Malfoy and Ginny, stood underneath a wooden arch at the shore of the black lake. When they kissed at the end of the ceremony, she felt like the happiest person alive.

Three years later:  
Hermione sat in the shade of a large oak tree together with Ginny, who had a one-year old Albus sitting on her lap, as they watched their other children play in the sand box and built a sandcastle. Her two sons Theodore and Henry, who was two years old, played with three year old James Sirius Potter.  
Hermione laid her youngest son, one year old William on the blanket and caressed her pregnant belly. She learned the gender of baby number four today, but still needed to tell Severus.  
As she lent back and let the sun rays tickle her face, she was truly happy. 

~THE END~


End file.
